Fairy Tail: A New Story!
by ZephyrosMX
Summary: Zeph [my OC] is someone who had left the Fairy Tail Guild 5 years ago but came back in order to set things straight and to see the love of his life, Mirajane Strauss. This is a story mainly about Romance and how Zeph x Mira come along in their relationship. However, Zeph's holds a secret that could destroy the world.


-Author's Note-

Okay so I just started watching Fairy Tail and although I am only on episode 14 at this point, I couldn't resist writing a fanfic about it since I fell in love with said anime. This is going to be a story that I come up with as I go but I hope you guys take the time to read. Alright, let's get this started!

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild creaked open, to reveal a silhouette of a man standing at the entrance. The joyous conversations within the guild were hushed as they realized who the man, lingering at the edge of the esteemed guild was.

Zeph walked in with his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, not paying much attention to the others around him. Zeph, had black hair, and silver eyes that contained a powerful presence within. He wore a plain white collared shirt, with black pants.

"Hey, isn't that Zeph?" Murmurs were caught throughout the room and an almost impermeable silence held as Zeph took a seat on the stool.

"Hey, Mira can I have a drink?" Zeph casually said, each syllable calm, cool, and collected. Mirajane Strauss gasped and dropped the jug she was carrying. She turned out to find the source of the voice in front of her, so close yet so far, only separated by one wooden table (of sorts). Zeph, grinned up at the astonished girl who stood there in shock.

"Earth to Mira, come on, you can't have forgotten me. Did you get hurt?" Zeph inquired, jumping over the table and using an incantation to sweep up the mess. He got up and was met with a hug from her.

"I-I missed you, Zeph." Mirajane cried into Zeph's shoulders and he hugged her back. After a short while he pulled away and said, "5 years right?"

Everyone was watching this scene unfold and many men dropped their heads in defeat, seeing how the only person they knew she had feelings for were Zeph. Then, everyone got up and roared in excitement at seeing their best friend and most possibly one of the most powerful wizard alive, return, well alive! Zeph was pulled this way and that, being asked many questions and what not. After, everyone calmed down he was pulled to the side to see Mirajane smiling with reassurance.

"Is the Guild just as you remembered it?" Mirajane asked Zeph who was scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, every bit as exciting, and ruckus as I remembered it! I probably bet you want to know what happened though Mira, right?" Zeph asked, knowing the answer was yes no matter what. Mirajane just merely nodded her head.

"Let's go on a walk, shall we?" Zeph asked, leading the way out into town.

"So, as you know, I'm a most peculiar wizard. I can control almost all of the elements in Fiore but I mainly use Light and Dark magic. I was accepted into Fairy Tail 7 years ago, when I was 15." Zeph stuck close to Mirajane who was listening with the utmost attention, wondering where her friend but more importantly to her…where the love of her life had went. [Mira is 20 and Zeph is 22]

"Yeah, you were my first friend ever and I could trust you without a doubt." Mira commented, while Zeph paused to look around.

"Ditto. Anyway, 2 years after I joined Fairy Tail, I had disappeared but I went to train. Why? Well, because I realized there was a demon inside of me. A monster of sorts that had been living in my skin. I realized this during one of my missions, where I encountered Razael, a man who would later become my mentor. The only way to control the beast was to have a strong spiritual grasp on my extraordinary ability to wield the elemental spells. If I stayed at Fairy Tail, someone would've found out, and Fairy Tail would've been evoked from its rights because it was harboring a monster. So, I left to train with Razael and since that monster can't go on a rampage now, I came back." Zeph grinned at Mira who slightly blushed and looked away.

The two continued sharing stories of their adventures and of their lives. The perilous journey's they bared through and hardships they fought through. When the subject of relationship's came up however…

"Um, Zeph have you ever been in a relationship before?" Mirajane compiled the last of her confidence and shot the question through the dark.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Zeph replied curious to see where this was going.

"N-no big reason, just wondering." Mira replied quickly and stared off of into the distance.

"No. I've never been in a relationship, and not interested at all but there is one person…" Zeph muttered as he lay down on the grass. Mira lay down next to him and reveled in today's revelations. Her heart however skipped a beat when she heard those words being said.

"Who? Erza? I bet its Erza or maybe Lucy?" Mira said other women's names in quick succession before she was silenced by a finger.

"No none of them. Come on, I've got to show you someplace." Zeph took Mira's hand in his and lead her to a clearing in the forest on the edge of Magnolia.

"Remember this?" Zeph inquired, his face expectant.

"Yeah! This is where we met! I was lost and a monster was chasing me but you helped me!" Mira's eyes shone and looked over the beautiful clearing.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to come back. I knew you weren't dead." Mira closed her eyes and turned around to face Zeph, tilting her head up a bit.

"I'm glad you didn't give up hope in me." He leaned down a bit and took in her scent.

"I missed you." Zeph said right before he leaned down and flesh met flesh. Mira was baffled at Zeph's sudden action. She had loved him immensely but she didn't think he returned her feelings. A heartwarming explosion was set off in her heart and she closed her eyes and eagerly kissed him back.

Zeph pulled back after what seemed like forever, and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm back and I'm never leaving." Zeph pulled her close and hugged her.

"Thank you." She murmured those words as she took in his scent. Nuzzling her face into Zeph's shoulder she laughed.

"That was my first kiss ever, truth be told." Mira blushed profusely and Zeph had the exact same thought.

"That was my first kiss too, I'm glad it was you. We should get back before every one wonders what we got ourselves into. He held out his hands and she put her through his. She noted how cold his hands were and gripped them a bit more firmly.

"Your hand is so warm…" Zeph commented, lamenting the possible consequences of leading himself astray. Mira just replied by resting her head on his shoulder.

As they were nearing the Guild, Mira had the urge to ask one question that had started out as an irreversible itch in her head but became a migraine (metaphorically speaking).

"Are we dating? I mean the whole fiasco that happened and…" Zeph kissed her forehead.

"Of course we are, I love you, remember?" Zeph replied and walked into the Guild with Mira.

Everybody was shocked at the two holding hands but once it was confirmed that they were dating, Zeph got across that no guy was to mess with her or they'd be mincemeat.

"MINCEMEAT?! WHERE?" A loud voice shouted across the Guildhouse and Zeph looked across to Natsu who was drooling.

"You're gullible you know that right?" Grey replied in a cool manner. That set Natsu off and the two started arguing.

"Oi! Guys, honestly. Calm down!" Zeph glared at the two and both backed down.

"IT'S ANOTHER ERZA!" Both cried out and Zeph just sweat dropped.

"Wait, Zeph! It's you!" Natsu cried out in shock and pointed at Zeph.

"Of course it's me, I'm back. You're as slow as always." Zeph quite visibly sighed.

"FIGHT ME! I'm way stronger than before and you'd be done in 10 seconds flat!" Natsu pointed his fist out and Zeph complied.

Space was made as the two readied at each end of the Guild house. Everyone was sure excited about the fight and were anxious to see Zeph's prowess.

"Go all out, Natsu! I want to see your power!" Zeph roared and everyone took a collective step back at the power infused in his voice.

"ALRIGHT! You're getting me fired up!" Natsu got into a readied stance and summoned fireballs in both hands.

With a roar that almost topped Zeph's, he ran throwing punch after punch in quick succession. Zeph merely dodged and grabbed Natsu's fist. Everybody was extremely surprised at this action and how Zeph reacted.

"You're weak." Zeph let out a disappointed murmur and started using a combo of his own.

"FIRE ART: DRAGON VULCAN!" Zeph shouted and reared both hands, running at Natsu at a blinding speed. The two attacks had formed a glyph around his hands and shot out searing hot fireballs almost as quickly as Zeph had ran. Natsu kept getting hit by the powerful attack but held his own.

"WATER ART: POSEIDON'S SPEAR!" Zeph then jumped up and raised his arm as if he were holding a javelin. The blue glyph appeared in front of him and a water spear formed in the hand that was raised and he threw it through the glyph causing it to solidify and hit Natsu, cooling him down.

"EARTH ART: BOULDER CRUSHER!" He raised both his arms skyward and shot down a torrent of rocks which kept hitting Natsu harder and harder. At this point, Natsu could barely get up but Zeph was devoid of emotion and everyone watched in shock as his quite evil grin grew.

"FINAL ART; WIND ART: ZEPHYROS TEARER!" Zeph prepared a gale in his hands but was snapped out of it as he heard an all too sweet and lovable voice.

"Zeph! What are you doing? Please stop! Don't hurt Natsu!" Mirajane cried out and Zeph stayed in the air, throwing his 'evil' doppelganger out of his head. However, he had held the gale too long in his head and it burst knocking him out.

-3 HOURS LATER-

"Wh-where am I?" Zeph groaned as he woke up but flinched at the pain in his hands. He stared at his hands until the memory of almost killing Natsu jarred him out of his daze.

"NATSU! Where is he?" Zeph shot out of bed but Mirajane gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"You need rest, Zeph. Natsu's fine." Mira sat on the bed near Zeph who silently cursed himself for falling under Apophis' grasp.

"Mira! I'm sorry, the beast it grew out of hand…it…ARGH! You probably don't want me anymore after my act today…" Zeph knew something like this would've happened but what he didn't expect was what Mira was going to do.

"No, I don't hate you Zeph. I still love you and I will love you no matter what. It wasn't your fault!" Mira held Zeph's cold hands and he slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Mira.

"Thank you, I don't know what happened though." Zeph considered all the possibilities and Mira handed him some food.

"You're probably starving! Eat this, it should help." Zeph thanked Mira by kissing her which she blushed too. After eating the food, he got up and left the infirmary all the while holding her hand.

"Hey, mind explaining what it was that happened?" Grey walked up to Zeph as well as Erza and a blonde he didn't know.

"First of all who's the blonde?" Zeph sighed and she was enflamed by the comment.

"WHO'S THE BLONDE? I'm Lucy!" Lucy calmed down after a moment and looked at Zeph dubiously.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, it's a pleasure meeting you." Zeph tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"It's a long story, let's sit down and talk. Mind getting Natsu?" Zeph asked Grey but Natsu had ran out from the next corridor and caught up with them.

"The food they serve is delicious but they won't let you eat it." Natsu limped, depressed from the food he DIDN'T eat.

"Natsu! I'm so, so, sorry for what had happened! It was careless of me." Zeph couldn't help but feel sad that he had hurt his friend.

"Don't worry about it! It takes a bit more than that to take me out! You're packing serious power! I'd love to have a rematch sometime soon!" Natsu pat Zeph's back and he grinned, remembering Natsu's all too familiar attitude.

"Guys, we have a lot to talk about. This can only stay between us, I already told Mira but you deserve too. Let's go to a restaurant, I'll pay." Zeph graciously offered and everyone complied.

"Zeph! Are you sure about using your money?" Mira looked up into Zeph's eyes earnestly.

"Don't worry about it, I've got enough." Zeph kissed her forehead and the group went to fill their stomachs with more than just food…information.

-Author's Note-

Wow and that was just CHAPTER 1! We have got a ride ahead of us! One filled with love, love, and more LOVE with some action poured in! Yes, this'll be more of a romance than anything since I felt the need to make one! See you guys next time!


End file.
